Califorina Love Story 'Sample'
by Stheslayer101
Summary: Justin moves to a new school from Atlanta to California where a rivalry goes on between Whites and Hispanics. He quickly falls in love with Stephanie, the sister of Carlos and the leader and most respected Hispanic. Some things have to be sacrificed in order for the two to be together.


**_This is a sample of a story I'm writing but i don't know if I want to write the whole thing because this is scene that came to me then the story did. It's basically like WEST SIDE STORY, but without the musical. The role of Justin is of course played by Justin Bieber. So leave me a review on what you think._**

* * *

**Stephanie**

I walk into the kitchen and put my bag down when I noticed that Carlos isn't home since he's been on my back about getting home on time and he's not even here. I turn to Maria, "Where's Carlos?" She didn't answer me nor did she look at me. "Okay, I guess I can call Justin before he gets home." I reach for my cell phone until I'm stopped by the little voice of Maria.

"He's not going to answer." She says still not look at me. Instead, she looks at her shoes.

"What do you mean?" Again, she stayed silent, "Maria, what are you talking about?" It looked as though she's about to answer but she closes her mouth again, "Why wouldn't he answer?" She knows something and wants to tell me, but she's not getting the words out of her mouth. Then it hits me, "Is he with Carlos?" Still silent, I grab her by the arms, "Maria, what is Carlos going to do? _Dios Maria, dime. _Tell me."

She suddenly takes a deep breath, "Carlos challenged Justin to a beating for five minutes at eight o'clock. If he can handle it then he'll let you two be together without any interference from him or the group. Carlos asked me to keep you busy until it was over but I can't lie to you."

A beating is what they do whenever they initiate a new member in their group. Knowing Carlos, he won't let him live the beating. I look at my watch to see that I would be eight o'clock in seven-no, six minutes from now.

"Maria, where are they going to do the beating?" She went silent again. It hits me again, the warehouse, it's where they do all of the beatings that way the police could never see or interfere in the five minutes. It's nearly ten blocks away from here.

I run out the door and I can hear Maria's last words, "You won't make it in time." I scoff. Watch me.

* * *

**Justin**

I pull up to the warehouse where it looks extremely abandoned, but I see a flicker of a flashlight through one of the windows. I look at the Rosario that Stephanie had given to me for protection. I unhook it from the rear-view mirror and place it around my neck. I kiss it then tuck it in my shirt. Hopefully it will give me a lot of protection tonight.

As soon as I get inside I see Alex waiting for me with a flashlight in his hand. He crosses his arms, "Are you sure you want to do this, man?" His voice has a slight sound of worry for me.

I nod my head, "Yeah," I'm not backing out now. This is all or nothing for me.

Alex leads me to a room with plenty of space to have a party in. I walk in to see Carlos standing in the middle of the room surrounded by his group. Once I'm face to face with him I'm enclosed in a circle.

"Can't believe you actually showed up, gringo." He says through a chuckle.

I cock my head to the side, "I said I would."

He looks at his watch, "It's eight. Are you ready because there's still a chance to back out?"

"Five minutes, right?" He nods, "Then let's make them count."

It begins with a punch to the ribs and all the air possible knocked out of my body. I collapse to my knees to catch my breath but it's like trying to breathe through your nose when you have back sinus…impossible. I look up see bare knuckles making impact to my jaw. I think I heard a crack from the connection. I begin to think at this point of the beating is she worth it? Am I really willing to get the crap beat out of me just to be with her? Would she even want me after the way I'm going to end up looking if I survive this? I ask these questions and I come back to the same answer…hell yeah she's worth it.

Besides it's only been a minute.


End file.
